The Sealed Crystals
by gentlemoon
Summary: Thirty years have passed since narutos generation of Genin. Many of the young Genin and Chunin have grown older and have settled down. New Genin rise along with a disturbance in the city. And now these kids are caught in the middle. R&R please
1. Chapter 1 new beginings

Chapter 1: A familiar place

The water's temperature wasn't at its highest that morning, as it splashed all over Yuzuki's body he started to shiver. Turning the knob Yuzuki stepped out of the shower pulling away the curtain. Yuzuki pulled a towel from the cabinet wrapping it around him.

He looked into the mirror finding his face paler than usual. He tried to brush his hair back so that he could wrap his head band on before his hair got too uncontrollable. Yuzuki's hair was made up of a perfect blonde color with patches of black that added a contrasting affect to his appearance. He checked for facial hair hoping that something would show up, he was thirteen after all. To his disappointment he saw only some peach fuzz, nothing special.  
He tied his head band on; he had just received it about a month ago.

_In a giant room, were many students from the academy who were now being called up to be given their own headband and to be registered as Jonin. _

_"Kiru, come forward" yelled the academy instructor Iruka sensei. _

_Over the years he had aged greatly and decided to keep the rank of Chunin to spend more time with the future great ninja of the leaf village. He wore his grey hair in a ponytail that had grown quite large. Lines showed on his face and his voice was soft and caring as it always was, but deeper than in his younger years. _

_"Yuzuki, you may now come forward." Iruka sensei said signaling for Yuzuki to come. _

_The giant crowd of children soon made way for Yuzuki to walk forward. Each one just stared at him whispering unknown things. Yuzuki walked forward to Iruka's desk, looking down at his shoes not noticing the figure in the corner. The slender figure walked out of the shadows to greet Yuzuki._

_It was a woman with black hair that flowed all the way to her waist. She had pale skin and grey eyes, she wore a fancy kimono. At the time her headband was not on, she chose not to wear it anymore since she no longer participated in most missions. _

_"M, mother what are you doing here? This is my graduation…" Yuzuki managed to stumble out of his mouth shyly looking at all the others._

_"Well knowing that your mother once was a Jonin herself, she offered to come and give you a special gift." Iruka sensei replied giving a smile to Yuzuki._

_In Yuzuki's mother's hands was a headband with a maroon red stain on the cloth. His mother always kept this headband in her jewelry box where she kept all of her prize possessions. She never had anyone but herself looking into the box but Yuzuki always snuck the few peeks that he could. _

_Yuzuki's mother started to tie the head band on Yuzuki's head when Iruka asked, "But lady Hinata, that headband…"_

_Lady Hinata cut Iruka off saying, "I understand, don't worry." And so she finished tying the headband on her sons head._

_Iruka paused and sighed, looking down at a photo at his desk, and turned it down… _

Yuzuki finished tying his headband on his forehead and started to fix his hair. He looked back into the mirror and looked into his dark grey eyes. His mother said that his training for the Byakugan would begin in a couple of weeks. For now he was just going to train with his instructor. He really didn't want to meet any new people; everyone kept their distance and always gave him sad glances, as if they pitied him.

He dried himself off and put on his clothes for the day. He looked into another mirror much larger than the other one. His mother told him to select a ninja mission outfit for his training at the market and now he looked right at it. It was a nice green coat with a hood and zipper with fluffy insides that kept him warm. His pants were sweats that were black and his undershirt was also black with a red circle with a swirl on it.

He opened the door of the bathroom and walked out into the house. He looked at the clock; it was about 7:30.am. He decided to just leave for his first meeting with his instructor. Looking around the house for his shoes he found his mother already out of bead. She usually was gone during the mornings so that she could go shopping at the market.

Walking out the door Yuzuki looked up to see the many orange trees towering over him. It was fall and the cold winter breeze would soon be prowling the village. Yuzuki decided to go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, one of his favorite places to go before he met his instructor. He always felt at home there, and the people there were really nice to him. He did have some time so he started to walk. Many of the people on the road that he walked on looked away from him, whenever he came within hearing range that person or the people would fall silent.

This always happened, ever since he was a little kid, so he ignored it. He didn't remember much from when he was small. The only thing that reminded him of his past was the tattoo on his back. It wasn't really a tattoo, more like a seal mark he always thought. It was markings that circled, he really didn't understand it. His mother never told him about it, but Iruka sensei once told him that it had something to do with the markings on his cheeks. He usually ignored them; they were two black lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers. He was always teased about it by the academy children.

He finally arrived at Ichiruka's, and pulled the curtain away to find the woman that he always found there serving customers, Ayame. At the time she was attending to another customer, he wore a black suit with a hood on so Yuzuki couldn't tell what the man looked like.

"Pork please," the man said to Ayame, but she just stood there staring at the man. It looked as if she would cry but then he raised his hand to signal this wasn't the time.

"I'd also like to make a special order," the man said secretively, and Ayame gave a more serious look at him.

She paused for a moment and replied with, "Please come with me." And so she led him to the kitchen and into a backroom. Yuzuki tried to see where they went but he couldn't see that far.

Sighing he looked around the shop to only see the steam coming from the kitchen. But then he heard a quiet rustling sound from behind him. He looked around but saw no one. Yuzuki decided that it was just some animal but then suddenly a woman appeared beside him sitting casually as if she had been sitting there the whole time.

"Sheesh kid, my instructor was always late but a student should never dilly dally." said the woman waving her thinger at him.

Yuzuki looked at the woman and asked, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Yuzuki was still staring at her in amazement.

This woman had pink hair put into a ponytail, and her headband was wrapped around her breasts. She wore a small green vest that most Chunin wore that went down to the top of her stomach area. She wore small black shorts and overly sized hiker boots. Yuzuki found her extremely attractive, but she gave him a look like she was thinking he was a fool.

"You are your father's child aren't you…" the woman said going into something like a trance, or into deep thought staring and studying Yuzuki's face.

Yuzuki looked behind him in embarrassment, blushing and turned back asking, "So who are you exactly?"

The woman's eyes opened widely and so she said, "OH, so you'll be calling me Sensei!" she said standing with her thumbs up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! YOUR'E MY SENSEI!" Yuzuki yelled in astonishment falling out of his chair.

"Wow you are like your father…Oh well you'll be meeting your teammates today." The woman said picking Yuzuki up.

Yuzuki, puzzled, asked his sensei, "What do you mean I'm my fathers child, you say it so much?" and then he looked into his sensei's eyes. She was shocked by his question.

"Uh………." The woman said but was cut off by Ayame who just walked back in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but I thought I heard someone scream, is everything alright?" The Ayame asked.

But then she looked at Yuzuki's sensei and yelled, "Sakura! Your back, so how are you? Oh wait, Yuzuki what are you doing here?"

Yuzuki looked back at his sensei and said, "So you're Sakura! And you're one of the soldiers 5!"

"How do you know about the soldier five? You're only a Jonin! The soldiers five aren't known to most children of the leaf village!" Sakura said in astonishment

"My mother has a file cabinet in the basement, I know all of the soldiers five, Master Lee, Sakura, Lady of Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and the last and greatest, Naruto!" Yuzuki said in awe of them all.

"_So this kid doesn't know about naruto, good. Hinata should have known that kid would have found that cabinet. And Sasuke, poor Sasuke, he better not know about what happened." _Sakura thought to herself.

"Come on now; let's go meet your new teammates." Sakura said changing the topic, then standing back up and holding out her hand.

"What? Uh, ok" Yuzuki said taking Sakura's hand and soon both of them disappeared, while Ayame at the shop looked around and then shrugged her shoulders.

Both bodies moved faster and faster through town, so fast that know one but ninja could really spot them. The reason Sakura was moving so fast (faster than a normal ninja) was because she was applying chakra to her feet, and releasing it with every step. Yuzuki held onto her hand for his life. He had never moved so fast in his life, and he thought that playing ninja was fun. Doing actual ninja stuff was way cooler he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 meetings and Questions

Chapter 2: Meetings and Questions

Sakura and Yuzuki slowed down and finally stopped in and open field with a giant marble structure in the middle of it. The sculpture was carved into the shade of four figures. One place on the structure was broken off with little bits left showing that a fifth figure was shown there. There was a plaque showed the names of five heroes, the soldier five. All of the people who were carved stood in a circle facing outward to see in all directions.

One figure closest to the left of the broken off part of the structure was the shortest one; it appeared to represent a woman with black hair that was short in the back, with long bangs that covered up her face. Her mouth seemed to be covered by bandages covering up her appearance. She wore a kimono that had its sleeves and bottom ripped off, revealing shorts and a pouch on her legs. This was the stone replica of the lady of Hyuga. In the story she showed great power but chose not to reveal herself to the people of the village. Only the ninja know who she really was, and they tell the village she ran away from the village to the mist village.

To this statues right was the figure of Master Lee, he wore a green vest to represent his status of Chunin, and his red head band rested on his forehead. Some people say that ever since his old instructor Guy died Lee realized that he had to be himself and not is mentor. So this figure has his bangs over his headband and a long braid flowed down his back from his head. His bushy brow still showed and he had a smile of determination on his face. He wore black sweats and a black long sleeved shirt underneath his jacket. Over the years Lee had improved his body, he was very muscular.

The next statue as of Sakura, who wore the exact same thing she wore in the last description. The only change that she had in her appearance on the statue was that on her back were two giant shuriken strapped on.

The next statue was a man who held no expression what so ever. His eyes looked cold and blank staring over the great field. His hair was black and he wore no headband. His hair spiked in the back and his bangs went down the sides of his face with hints of grey in them. He wore a simple rope and scroll on his back. On the arm of his robe was the Uchiha clan sign. At his feet were stone flames that circled his feat with and opening at his front. This one was Sasuke, spirit of the Uchiha he was now known as.

And finally to the statues left was the empty space between the lady and Sasuke. Obviously this was where Naruto's statue used to be. For certain reasons the old hokage, Tsunade had it destroyed so that a problem could be wiped out for the time.

Standing by this structure were two other boys too far away for Yuzuki to recognize. They seemed extremely bored and one was walking in paces. These must have been Yuzuki's new teammates Yuzuki thought.

"Ok kiddies, get over here and meet your third teammate, come on hurry up." Sakura shouted to the two distant figures.

Both of them started to run closer and as they did Yuzuki came to see all their details easier. Finally both came into complete focus. The boy to the left was taller than Yuzuki, but he seemed taller than he should have been by his hair. It was A dark shade of pink similar to Sakuras's, but his hair stuck right up and sort of leaned to one side a little. His head was made from red cloth and new metal, while Yuzuki's seemed more faded. This kid hade brown eyes and sort of thick eye brows, which were also pink yet red. His nose looked a lot like Sakura's and he had a horrified expression on his face as he looked at his instructor. He wore a grey Jacket which had its sleeves ripped off which was also unzipped showing a black under shirt, also sleeveless. His shorts had a camouflage pattern on it. His right leg was totally wrapped in bandages, like most ninja have on them from injuries. On his back were strapped on two giant kunai, positioned in a way so that it looks like they were wings. The boy also wore black fingerless gloves.

The other boy was taller than the both of them, and he seemed concerned for the other guy, or so he looked. He had long black flowing hair that was quite shiny. His headbands clothe was black and his left eye was covered by his hair. The wind was blowing at the time so Yuzuki could see that bandages covered almost half of the boys face, his left side. His left eye was completely covered but his right eye showed that he had beautiful blue eyes. His long air flowed to his shoulder blades, but on his left side his hair was but into a bead a little ways down, or so the bead was a little ways down from his head. The rest of the hair from the bead went a little ways down his chest. Under the boys right eye was a scratch mark, more like something of a burn like scratch, but it was burnt flesh. He wore a black tunic with red outlines. There was a red swirling line pattern on it making the lines look like octopus tentacles. The tunic's right shoulder made a spike outwards while the left had no sleeve. It opened up but the buttons on the right side of the tunic closed it. He wore black sweats but the right leg was ripped of to look like a short's leg, and the entire leg was wrapped with bandages. And his entire left arm was wrapped up with bandages also. His bare right arm was burned a bit, showing burned flesh. It must have hurt.

"M, m, MOM!" The pink haired boy yelled out looking at Sakura. He was in total shock, and so was their instructor.  
The other boy standing there not taking his eyes off of Sakura whispered to the pink haired boy, "Wow Ren, your ma is HOT!"

"Lay off you pervert I'm married, or do you think that father was a hit and runner!" Sakura said the black haired guy with intense anger giving him this freaky look.

"And how old are you, 13? Sheesh, kids these days, you remind me of an old friend of mine, and he was a real pervert." Sakura said calming down.

Then she looked back at her son and yelled, "CRAP!" and she started to curse under her breath at people.

Annoyed Ren muttered, "Thanks mom I love you too." And then he started to roll his eyes and tried to calm his mother down.

It took at least five minutes for their instructor to finally calm herself down without making an earthquake. Sakura over the years had come to gain even more control over her chakra flow, she could cause earthquakes over some raging affair of hers if she wanted to. Sakura grew famous for having dangerous emotional breakdowns. The only man that could handle her was Rock Lee. Of course they got together years ago, and that was in Sakura's younger years. Like Tsunade, she looks younger than what she actually is.

"Ok guys, sorry about that, now lets get to business, as you may know I am your instructor for as long as you are Genin. So first say your names, and then show me all the techniques that you know, or jutsu." Sakura said with her eyes closed sitting down with all of them.

"Ok so I'll go first, my name is Ren, and I am unable to use any ninjutsu, I can only us genjutsu, so ya…" Ren said embarrassed of his lack of experience.

"Ok, then I'll go, my name is Haru Nara, and I'll just show some of my ninjutsu." Haru said as he stood up.

Haru performed some hand signs and transformed into a black wolf, with a braid in a tuff of his fur. He soon transformed back with a cloud surrounding him. He then formed many more hand signs chanting something under his breath and finally he stopped forcing a rush of wind to blow away from him. His shadow started to grow at least five feet as a circle, and then the shadows rose from the ground into the palm of his left hand, covering his hand with a shadowy chakra like substance forming something like a demonic claw.

He darted away from them and jumped up into the air and shouted, "Shadow Fist Jutsu earthquake style!" and he soon came hurtling down and rammed his left fist against the earth causing the ground to blast away from the area. A 10 foot circle surrounded him as he stood back up with dirt on his body, then shaking it off and darting back to the group.   
"Haru, what the… How did you do that? Your chakra level must be enormous, and your ninjutsu, you shouldn't be capable…I've never seen a Jutsu like that, at least not from any other but…" Sakura was soon cut off  
"By Shikimaru, my father? Yah, he taught me how to use my shadows through ninjutsu. Soon he taught me how to fuse my chakra with my shadow so that I can control it, but I don't have much control..." Haru said looking down at the ground, at his shadow, and then back up and sat down and looked at Yuzuki.

But all of them still looked at Haru, the other two boy's mouths had dropped strait down to the ground in amazement. Sakura was taking mental notes about this kid, wandering about the different kinds of Jutsu this kid could learn and control with his truly unique technique.

"Hey kid, I think you're the last one, so pick you mouth up and go, we're sort of waiting." Haru said a bit rudely.

Yuzuki sneered at Haru and then took a big breath, "So my name is Yuzuki and I know…." Yuzuki was cut off.

"Ugh, so you're Yuzuki? Well, the team does have to have a weird one don't they? Said Haru even more rudely looking away from Yuzuki and focused on the clouds.

"Come on, go on Yuzuki." Said Sakura giving a glare at Haru, and then looking kindly at Yuzuki.

"That's ok; I don't really know any important Jutsu or stuff, not even the Byakugan…" Yuzuki said in disappointed, and Haru gave a smirk, he knew that he was the strongest of the group.

Sakura stood up; she had heard a quiet ruffling sound in the bushes behind them. She started to smell something like crap, or was it urine? She turned around to find that a giant white dog with brown ears was about to pounce on her. She seemed shocked at the moment but soon had a smile on her face.

"Hey Akamaru! How are you?" Sakura said as Akamaru started to lick her face, but she pushed him off.

"So Kiba, what do you want?" Sakura said looking in the opposite direction of the bush.

A voice came out of nowhere, but it seemed like it came out from everywhere, "The Hokage needs you."


	3. Chapter 3 Unpleasant Greetings

Chapter 3: Unpleasant Greetings

Sakura looked around the field, searching. She stood up and looked back into the same direction that she had looked at before, petting Akamaru meanwhile. Sakura reached for both of her pouches, pulling out tiny shuriken. She then started to concentrate her chakra out of her body surrounding the shuriken.

Sakura jumped strait into the air spinning ferociously, so that it was impossible to see her body at all, it was just a giant blur. At the same time many shuriken flied from her, more than what she had taken out of the pouch. Thousands of tiny shuriken, little flashes that seemed out of control went everywhere. She stopped spinning and fell to the ground watching her attack.  
She looked out into the forest area to find that her plan had come to a success. Yuzuki and the other boys all looked back at the forest in amazement. Not one tree fell in that forest; the shuriken hadn't even touched a tree. There weren't even any scratches that were from the attack.

Soon in the field appeared three figures and the large Akamaru. In the middle of the three people standing in line was a man with black hair that went behind his black clothed head band. He wore black sweats and armor that was carved from the bone of pumas, and he wore tiger claws on his fists. On his cheeks were two red triangles, upside down with the point to the bottom. He was really muscular and he had many scratches all over his skin. He bore a giant sword that was made of an unknown metal that his clan says was made from bone and steel.

The other two figures were all cloaked with hoods so they were unidentifiable. Kiba had grown old over the years and wasn't as spirited as he once was. He had a grim face, and he frowned a lot, but today he wore a small smirk.

"You know we could right you up for attacking fellow leaf ninja without the authority." Kiba said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with her own little smirk which unsettled Kiba and said, "You know that those shuriken can't hurt a fly, their just mostly chakra that I transformed to look like shuriken. The real few shuriken I threw, well you should know about them."

The other two figures threw five or so tiny shuriken to the ground in front of them. Kiba looked at his two comrades and then looked back at Sakura; she must have just gotten his fellow teammates. But there was no blood on the shuriken at all.

"I used the chakra that I applied onto the shuriken to track the other two, and once my shuriken found the two and came within seven feet of them they fell to their feet." Sakura said knowing that she had outsmarted Kiba.

"Well, anyways you should just know that he wants to see you. Right now." Kiba said and then just darted off, with his teammates to follow.

Sakura looked in their direction and then looked back at her students and said, "Ok, go. I need to meet up with the Hokage, so meet me tomorrow sometime like we did today at the same place ok?"

The three boys nodded and then Sakura darted off toward town. Yuzuki looked in her direction and then looked back at the others. They all looked at each other but then Haru looked down at the grass, pulling their roots. The other two just stood up and walked towards town.

Yuzuki stopped and said, "You know, I mean, do you want do something Ren? That means you too Haru!" Yuzuki finished yelling back at Haru, waiting for an answer.

Haru paused for a moment and said, "Sure, my father probably doesn't want me at the time anyways, or so I've heard."

Sakura burst threw the door open knocking over a file cabinet. Other shinobi looked at her twice and kept their distance. Sakura was raging down the hall of a large building that was built ever since the new hokage settled in, it was on the edge of the village and only leaf village ninja new about it with few exceptions. The hallway was darkened by the lack of windows, and few loud voices could be heard.

Sakura went to the edge of the hallway to find just who she was looking for, Choji. Over the years and after great battles Choji's family started to die out, and he was one of the last who stood. He had decided that he wasn't in the best shape so he had lost all of his fat and replaced it with firm muscle, giving him a great new figure. The swirls of his cheeks were still there and he wore his hair long. He wore a green Chunin jacket and his arms were bandaged with metal crafted gloves to cover over the scars on his hands. These gloves were crafted from the village hidden in the sand and were extremely heavy, but light compared to Choji's strength. He wore red sweats with armor over them, and he always wore old fashioned sandals. To some people Choji would seem brave and powerful, but he was actually scared to death by Sakura, and he never told anyone why. Yet, Sakura posed a threatening figure to all the shinobi.

Sakura charged at Choji, grabbed his jacket and pulled him off the ground and said, "Where is he?"

Suddenly a kunai flashed from one of the shadows cutting part of Choji's jacket to release him from Sakura's grip. Sakura darted to a wall grasping her hands while the blood still fell to the floor. Choji fell back to the ground on his feet looking into the shadow, and frowned.

Out from the shadows crept a figure with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. His hair was black and let down from the ponytail he once wore. His black tunic was ripped at the arms, little slits in the sleeves showed his skin which had grown quite pale. On his ear was and earring, and around his neck was a necklace. It was a simple string with sharp spikes attached along with black pebbles that were weaved into the necklace. His green jacket had withered into a gray shade, and he wore black sweats as usual. His head band was tied onto his left arm, and the metal was scratched and pure black. His hair covered his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

"Shikimaru, what were you thinking? You put my own son in my squad team, and what about your son? You taught him forbidden Jutsu; you know that the shadow chakra techniques are forbidden by all but you." Sakura said lowering her tone from yelling to regular speaking.

Shikimaru came from out of the shadows so that you could only see the right side of his face while the shadows still covered his left eye. Shikimaru's smile suddenly twisted into a creepy grin. Then Shikimaru started to laugh a little, and shifted his eyes on Sakura.

"You know, what you did there was sorta cute. You always did have attitude, or at least after Sasuke left…. Anyways, you know I had reasons for that particular squad team paring; they were destined for it since they were children, remember?" Shikimaru said with a little smirk still on his face, and his piercing eye still showed at Sakura.

Sakura grew tense from Shikimaru's look, and she broke the eye contact. She looked down at the shadows to see them moving around the room, like hands that searched threw every little nook and cranny of the room. She looked at the source of this to see Shikimaru was also staring at them as he controlled all of the shadows.

"So, has it gotten worse, or did it stop for a bit?" Sakura said making eye contact with Shikimaru's one showing eye, but soon both eyes came into focus.

As Shikimaru revealed his whole face, it showed that the white of his left eye had turned black and that his pupil no longer showed, only little slits of color remained. The black from his eye seemed to be spreading throughout parts of his face. When he blinked even his eye lid was black. The black on his face seemed like a poison that was wearing away is face.

"Does that answer your question?" Shikimaru said coldly back to Sakura as he also showed his hand which had also gone black and wrinkled.

Sakura looked down depressed and said, "You know, you had a choice, you never had to do this to yourself. Power isn't everything you know, we all should know…" a flash of Sasuke's face showed in all of their minds as they all grew silent.

"Not that I don't love to chat but I called you here for a reason. I've heard the whispers from the dark realm, and disturbances are happening throughout the world. He's coming back, and he's already attacked the north. He'll be coming soon and there's no stopping him. Teach your squad all the things you want, but be prepared. That is all, now leave me I got go." Shikimaru said giving Sakura a glance and then another at the door.

Sakura looked down at the ground at turned around understanding what was needed. She stopped and picked the kunai from the wall turned around to throw it back at Shikimaru but she found that he was gone, and that Choji gave her the look he always gave others. Sakura turned back around just after she threw the Kunai into the shadows, and it sank into the wall slowly within the shadows until it disappeared completely.

The three boys ran on the streets with grins on their faces and girls chasing after them. Yuzuki looked back and blushed when an angry girl cursed at him; this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for actually doing something. Ren was enjoying himself, stopping every once in a while taunting all the girls chasing after them.

"Ren this was a totally stupid idea, it was totally disrespectful to those girls, and I loved every moment of it!" Yuzuki shouted still blushing with a grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Ren said back to Yuzuki sticking his tongue out at the girls.  
"You two are complete idiots, you know that? But it's mainly Ren that's the idiot" Haru yelled to the both of them trying to hide his grin.

"So, how do we lose these girls anyways?" Haru said again starting to slow down as he huffed and puffed tiredly.

Ren looked back in disappointment and said, "You want to stop? Wow, you are such a party pooper."

"I have an idea, follow me!" Yuzuki said as he darted off faster with the other two to follow.

All three boys kept their distance away from the girls pretty well but kept their selves in sight in order to go through Yuzuki's plan. They went into circles through the far side of town and then darted in one certain direction. After a couple of minutes Yuzuki gave the signal and they all jumped away from each other strait into the air. The girls crowded around the spot that they all should have landed but they waited and they never fell. Dumfounded the girls just walked away fuming with anger.

Meanwhile the boys were all standing on a nearby roof staying out of sight from the girls by hiding behind a billboard sign. When all the girls were gone the boys relaxed and started to breathe in more air to get their energies up.

"Ok, so now what? And let's not do that again." Haru said calmly looking at the other two.

"Here, I've got an idea. Follow me!" Yuzuki said darting off back onto the road while the others followed after once again.

Soon after the boys were sitting on stools at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop while Ayame was preparing their ramen. The three were all bored out of their minds when they heard a door open in the back of the shop and a cloaked man walked out all the way out of the shop pulling back the curtains, but then he turned his head and sent a look with his blue eyes to Yuzuki. And then the man left, leaving Yuzuki staring into space recalling the man earlier.  
Ayame came in with their bowls and served them when Yuzuki asked her, "Excuse me but, who was that man?"

Ayame's smiling face suddenly became serious and she said, "Um, he is a man, uh…… He came here for business matters…Uh; I heard that you three boys caused some trouble earlier today. What happened?"  
The three boys blushed and Haru blurted out, "We sorta went peeping, into the girls shower rooms…"  
"IT WAS REN'S IDEA" Yuzuki said blushing even harder and pointed at Ren trying to take the blame off himself.

Ayame bursted out with laughter and said, "Oh you silly boys, you know back when I was younger I knew some guys at your age who did the same thing, except they snuck in with transformation jutsu's. How did you guys do it?"

"Uh, same idea….We are shinobi, so why not practice?" Ren said in disappointment knowing that his idea was unoriginal.

"Wait a minute, your Lee's kid right? I heard you and your father can't use any Jutsu, right? Ayame asked confused.

Haru butted into the conversation and said, "I had to transform him myself, to bad he screwed up though…"

_The three boys had transformed themselves into girls and were already in the shower rooms. Ren looked like his mother, but younger, Haru just looked like a girl and wore a tank top with shorts and his long hair down. Yuzuki had long hair and had it into two long ponytails while he wore the same outfit with a more girly green coat._

_All three walked in and suddenly their eyes became wide as they saw the girls undressing and getting into the showers. Ren fell back onto a bench as he was stuck in a shock. Yuzuki sat right next to him and Haru followed. _

_"Crap, Haru you didn't do such a good job with that transformation you know!" Ren whispered to Haru_

_"What do you mean?" Haru said noticing Ren pointing down, finally Haru shouted in shock when Yuzuki was waving his thinger up and down._

_"Hey, what's going on over their girls? Aren't you getting in the showers?" A girl nearby said looking at the three confused.  
Other girls crowded around and some of them took notice while one screamed, "Ewe, their guys! Look at the pink haired ones crotch! Definitely not a pad!"_

_"Oh crap!" Ren said covering his crotch with a sudden poof of clouds coming after and he turned back into his former self.  
The other two gave a bummed out look and soon after another poof of clouds appeared and they took their usual form. All three of them ran outland waited outside thinking they gave they gave the girls the slip. But when the girls got their clothing back on the chase began._

"Y, y, you h, h, had a, a, an erect…." Ayame said but was soon cut off before she was about to burst out in laughter.

"SHUT UP! DON"T SAY IT!!" Ren said in shame as he looked down at his pants.  
Ayame burst out in laughter and soon the other two boys joined in. The three all started to eat their Ramen when Sakura pulled the curtain away and walked into the room. She seemed quieter than usual and Ayame knowing that Sakura in this mood shouldn't be disturbed walked into the kitchen but Sakura stopped her.

"Hey Ayame, I'd like some ramen. Chicken please." Sakura said as she sat down on one of the stools next to Yuzuki.  
"So how were your morning's guys?" Sakura asked looking back at the three of them wearing her fake smile.

"It was ok," Haru said looking back at the other two, and then they all started laughing, but Sakura seemed confused and gave them all weird looks while Ren gave an embarrassed look right back at her blushing.  
"Ok, so what happened?" Sakura said looking a Ren sensing that he was the source of their enjoyment.


End file.
